


Feels Like Home

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: As Silva watches Camieux easily leaning back against Song without a second thought, it sends a rush of warmth through her.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. So much.

Silva has long given up on actually cleaning anything, mindlessly running a rag over the same piece over and over.  She does feel a little guiltier about zoning out when Cucouroux is talking to her, but Silva’s eyes continue to drift to the side, caught up in the sight before her.

Song had stumbled upon them while they were cleaning, watching curiously as the three sisters worked together.  It had only taken one question before Camieux’s eyes lit up and she reached out for Song’s hand. With a bounce in her step, she lead Song to the side and began to explain everything that she knew.

Once Camieux was certain that she had Song’s full attention, she wasted no time in settling herself right on Song’s lap and making herself comfortable.  Song managed to hide her surprise rather well, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist and holding her in place. As Silva watches Camieux easily leaning back against Song without a second thought, it sends a rush of warmth through her.  

Song may not be quite as comfortable, but she is listening carefully and encouraging Camieux to continue.  The line of tension that runs through Song’s body is far too easy to spot to someone who knows her well enough, though it has slowly begun to fade bit by bit as she focuses on everything that Camieux is teaching her.  

A soft expression begins to show on Song’s face and she leans forward, carefully resting her chin on top of Camieux’s head.  The unexpected action makes Camieux giggle and Song smiles.

Silva’s breath catches and she continues to watch the scene play out.  

Caught up in the moment, it takes a while for Silva to realize that Cucouroux has fallen silent.  Somehow, she is not at all surprised to see a teasing grin once she gathers the courage to turn and face her.  

“Something catch your attention?  Or should I say _someone_?”

Silva places the smudged cleaning rag to the side and clears her throat.  “I’m just making sure those two are doing okay.”

“I know you’re not worried about Cammy.”  Cucouroux leans closer, mischief dancing in her eyes.  

Heat slowly begins to build in Silva’s cheeks but she clears her throat and tries to stay composed.  “Not Camieux, no…”

Cucouroux laughs, looking over Silva’s shoulder, the corner of her eyes crinkling in amusement as the sound of Camieux’s laughter fills the space between them.  “I think Cammy has it under control.”

Silva nods, her gaze slipping over to the two once more.  

Cucouroux leans against Silva, a hint of pride slipping into her voice as she speaks.  “No one can resist our cute little sister for long.”

Song glances up and their eyes meet.  She blinks in surprise before offering a shy smile and holding Camieux just a little tighter.

Silva easily returns the gesture, nearly missing Cucouroux’s next words.

“You know, at this rate, Cammy might even end up getting the girl before you do.”

Eyes widening, Silva turns to Cucouroux in disbelief, not quite believing her ears.  She tries to respond, but her mouth gapes open in shock, the words refusing to come out.  Blindly grasping for the rag at her side, Silva finally manages to take hold of it and swings it in Cucouroux’s direction.

Cucouroux is too quick, dodging to the side and the rag harmlessly brushes past her shoulder, falling back to the deck instead.  

Silva attempts to glare, but it really is not very effective with the blush that is slowly spreading across her face.

“Don’t worry, I’m rooting for you.”  Cucouroux winks, managing to hold her expression for all of a second before she is overcome with laughter.  

Pressing one hand to her face, Silva lets out a muffled sigh while shoving at Cucouroux’s shoulder.  “Thanks for your support.”

Cucouroux only laughs harder, pulling Silva into a tight hug.  

**Author's Note:**

> Camieux totally falls asleep on top of Song who has no idea what to do but Silva and Cucouroux think it's adorable and are definitely not any help at all.


End file.
